paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble, Sherbet and the polar express
Summary On the night of Christmas eve, International Rescue and Paw Patrol International were on mission during a Christmas break leaving Sherbet and Rubble at Tracy Island. One night, They woke up by a noise and sees a mysterious train bound for the North Pole stop outside his window and is invited aboard by its conductor. They both climb aboard the train and joins several other children as they embark on a journey to visit Santa Claus preparing for Christmas. As they embarks on a magical adventure to the North Pole on the Polar Express, while learning about friendship, bravery, and the spirit of Christmas. Episode (The episode begin at Tracy Island, the Tracys and the Paw Patrol are getting ready for christmas eve.) Ryder: Thanks for letting us stay with you for the holidays, Jeff and I say this is fantastic. We're sitting here in the snow and over there it's summer. Sun and palm trees and all. Jeff: No problem, Ryder, well, it is pretty unusual. (As they were talking, the Tracys and the pups were decorating the christmas tree when John called in.) John: International Rescue and Paw Patrol International, we have a situation. Jeff and Ryder: Go ahead, John. John: Everyone, Coralville Hospital has given the go-ahead and it's seems like a great mystery. Jeff: Okay, John, we'll send the whole team right away. Scott. Ryder. Ryder: F.A.B. Jeff. Scott: On it, Dad. Sherbet: Virgil, Ryder, can Rubble and I- Virgil: Sorry, buddy but someone has to help Dad, Brains, Grandma and MAX finished setting up the tree. Rubble: Ryder? Ryder: Don't worry, Rubble, I promise we'll be back before you both know it. Rubble: Okay, Ryder. Sherbet: Alright, Virgil, we'll do it. Virgil: That's my good pup. Sherbet and Rubble: Good luck! (After they left, they get to work on the tree.) Sherbet: Dashing through the snow. In a one-horse open sleigh. Rubble: Over the fields we go. Laughing all the way. Sherbet: Bells on bobtail ring' Making spirits bright Rubble: What fun it is to laugh and sing. A sleighing song tonight! Both: Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way. Oh! what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way; Oh! what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. (After they finished, it was already night fall.) Sherbet: Where are they? They should be back by now and Santa will be here soon. Rubble: (feeling sleepy) I know. Maybe let's just take some shut eye while we wait for them before Santa comes. (As the two fall asleep. It was quiet at first but then there was a noise as it grew louder and louder. This make the two startled. Then an unexpected whistle blowing and chugging of a passenger train hits the brakes and idles right outside.) Sherbet: What was that?! Rubble: I don't know! (As the rumbling stopped, they decided to go and check it out.) Sherbet: Whoa! It's a steam train. Rubble: But what's a train doing out here? Sherbet: I don't know but let's go check it out. (Then they heard a voice.) Man: All aboard! All aboard! (As the mist cleared, it reveals to be the conductor.) Conductor: Well? You two coming? Both: Where? Conductor: Why, to the North Pole, of course. This is the Polar Express. Rubble: The North Pole? Conductor: Yes but you pups can come if you want? (Sherbet and Rubble shooked their heads.) Conductor: Oh. Suit yourself. (The Polar Express blows its whistle and the conductor clears his throat and the two pups embarks on the train. Inside the carriage, the kids in their pyjamas singing. As they seated down, they met a boy and a girl.) Boy: Hey. Hey, you. Yeah, you two. Do you know what kind of train this is? Sherbet: This train? Girl: Of course. It's a magic train. We're going to the North Pole. Boy: I know it's a magic train. Actually it's a Baldwin 2-8-4 S3-class steam locomotive built in 1931 at the Baldwin Locomotive Works. It weighs 456,100 pounds and... (for the USA)/LNER 4-6-2 A3-class steam locomotive built in 1922 Doncaster Works to a design of Nigel Gresley. It weighs 180 pounds... (As the train stops at the next pick up to collect a boy named Billy but he refused. As the train departed, he started chasing it.) Rubble: Hey, that kid wants to get on the train. Come on! Hurry up! We have to stop the train. (But he trips and fall.) Rubble: We have to stop the train. Boy: Pull the emergency brake! Rubble: Ready, Sherbet? Sherbet: FAB. (As the two pulls the brakes, it screeches to a halt. After it stopped, Billy managed to get on.) Conductor: Who in the blazes applied that emergency brake?! Boy: They did Conductor: You. In case you didn't know, that cord is for emergency purposes only. And in case you weren't aware, tonight (waves at engineers) is Christmas Eve. (he closed the window) And in case you hadn't noticed, this train is on a very tight schedule. Now, young man, Christmas may not be important to some people but it is very important to the rest of us! Rubble: But, but- Sherbet: We wer- Girl: They was just trying to stop the train so that kid could get on. Conductor: Well... Let me remind you. We are on a very tight schedule. And I've never been late before and I am certainly not going to be late tonight. Now, everybody, take your seats, please! Thank you. (As while the train continues its journey, the staff started serving hot cocoa and cakes. The Polar Express races north over mountains and through boreal forests inhabited by wolves as well as rabbits, but the train never slows down. When it arrives at the North Pole, the conductor explains that Santa will select one of them to receive the first gift of Christmas.) Conductor: We made it. With five minutes to spare. We made it. (LAUGHING) (SOBS) Sherbet: But where are the elves? Rubble: Yeah, where are they? Conductor: They are gathering in the center of the city. That is where Santa will give the first gift of Christmas. Girl: Who gets the first gift of Christmas? Conductor: He will choose one or two of you. Kid 1: Look! Kid 2: The elves! (As the train comes to a stop at the Square where hundreds of elves are gathered. The Conductor and the children disembark the train and head towards the edge of a large, open circle where Santa's sleigh is.) Elves (singing): It's the spirit of the season You can feel it in the air. You can hear it if you listen. Everywhere, so much care Like a prayer. Whatever it is You need to share it. It's the spirit of the season. Rubble: Isn't it great, Sherbet? Sherbet: Yeah, best night of my life. Everyone (singing): You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is comin' to town! (As Santa opens the doors, they started cheering. Then, a bell flies loose from the galloping reindeer's reins; Sherbet and Rubble initially cannot hear it ring, until they finds it within himself to believe.) Sherbet: It's not ringing. Rubble: Let's try again. We believe. We believe. (As the bell rings.) Both: We believe. (Then Santa showed up.) Santa: What was that you pups said? Rubble: We believe this is yours, Santa. Santa: Thank you. Say would you like anything for christmas? Sherbet: We do? (The two whispered to Santa.) Santa: Yes. Indeed. Hm. Yes, indeed. The first gift of christmas! (As they handed the bell to them, the clock strikes midnight, they exits the sleigh and Santa takes off to make his deliveries. As they and the children reboard the train, they showed them the bell and it was wonderful. They arrived back at Tracy Island, they waved goodbye to the conductor.) Rubble: Goodbye and thank you! Sherbet: See you again on next christmas! Conductor: No problem and there's only one thing about trains: It doesn't matter where they're going. What matters is deciding to get on. Oh and Merry Christmas! (As the train pulls away. Inside the main house, the two bulldog pups were getting ready for bed.) Sherbet: Can't wait to show them the bell once they come back. Rubble: Yeah. (Yawns) Goodnight, Sherbet. Sleep well. Sherbet: (Yawns) You too, Rubble. Sleep tight. (The next morning, Rocky woke up Sherbet and Rubble with excitement.) Rocky: Rubble, Sherbet, Wake up. Wake up. Santa's been here. Santa's been here. Hurry up. Hurry up! Sherbet: What? Rubble: What happened? And where's the train? Could it be all a dream? Sherbet: I don't know. And where's the bell? (They hurried to tell Ryder and Scott about their adventure. At the lounge, everyone was opening their gifts when they rushed in.) Rubble: Ryder! Sherbet: Scott! Virgil! Rubble: Late last night, we were sleeping! Sherbet: And suddenly, out of nowhere, a train showed and was called the polar express that was bounding for the north pole! Rubble: So we took a ride in it all the way to the north pole! Sherbet: And Santa Claus was there and...and... Aww, I guess it was just a dream. Rubble: Yeah. (Ryder, Scott and Virgil laughed) Ryder: No more cheese kibble before bed for you, Rubble. Virgil: Same for Sherbet. Rubble: (Laughing) Yeah, it was all just a dream after all. Sherbet: I Agreed with Rubble. (Laughing) (As everyone were enjoying their presents, Jeff give Sherbet and Rubble a small box for them.) Jeff: Here you two, its yours. Merry Christmas! (When the two open, it reveals the bell from their dream.) Sherbet and Rubble: Wow! Scott: What did you two get? Rubble: Scott, Ryder, come and listen to this. Ryder: Oh, what a beautiful bell. Who's it from? Sherbet and Rubble: Santa. (As Scott held the bell in his hand and shakes it for he and Ryder to hear but nothing.) Ryder: That's weird. Scott: Maybe it's broken. Virgil: Here, let me try. (As Virgil did the same thing but it was still nothing.) Virgil: You're right. Must be broken. Sorry, you two. C'mon, we got help Dad and Scott to deliver a consignment of hundreds of gifts to the children's home. Sherbet: Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can. (As the three left, Sherbet and Rubble hugged at each other.) Sherbet: Merry Christmas, Rubble! Rubble: Merry Christmas, Sherbet! (However, the bell still rings for them, as it will “for all who believe.") (The End.) Category:Mighty Pups